A subscriber unit synchronizes to a control channel. An assigned frequency and time slot is transmitted on the control channel to the subscriber unit. The subscriber unit is moved from the control channel to the assigned frequency and time slot. Voice information is received at the subscriber unit. The voice information is digitized and compressed to a lower bit rate. The voice information is transmitted together with an associated control channel from the subscriber unit.